Ángeles fuimos
by lovetamaki1
Summary: A su alrededor sólo miraba desolación, casas y edificios destruidos, campos y bosques casi extintos, en su lugar sólo había tierras áridas, el agua escaseaba. Lo más triste era que la gente vivía con miedo, hambre, desesperación y dolor. Ese dolor insoportable por haber perdido a sus seres queridos en mano de aquellos devoradores de seres vivos. Ese dolor que él conocía muy bien.


**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Advertencias: Contiene OoC. AU.**

 **La historia se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba "Ángeles fuimos", ending de Dragon Ball Z.**

 **Esta historia va dedicada a los lectores de wattpad por todo su apoyo.**

 **Estoy oxidada en la escritura así que no esperen mucho :(**

* * *

 **ÁNGELES FUIMOS**

 **.**

 **.**

Dos pequeños niños corrían alegremente por el prado, acompañados fielmente por sus dos mascotas. Una gata blanca de cola esponjada llamada Shirayuki y un perro mastín de color negro llamado Zangetsu, ambos igual de jóvenes como sus dueños.

—¡Ichigo, espérame! —la niña de cabello negro y ojos violetas iba unos pasos detrás de él.

—Apúrate enana. —el niño de cabello naranja volteó hacia atrás, extendiéndole la mano sin detener su andar. —o nos perderemos el espectáculo. —mencionó emocionado.

La niña dejó de molestarse por aquel apodo tiempo atrás, cuando comprendió que era la forma especial que él tenía de llamarla. Apuró el pasó y logró tomar la mano de su amigo de juegos.

—Ya van a nacer. —mencionó Ichigo. —lo descubrí en la mañana. —Ella soló sonrió enternecida y tomados de la mano y entre ladridos y maullidos, siguieron su camino.

A su alrededor el verde césped se movía al compás del viento, los pájaros trinaban en los árboles y los caballos pastaban tranquilos.

Y aquella memoria sería su ancla de salvación por mucho tiempo, sería el único vestigio de una bella niñez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Bien hecho! —exclamó un hombre de cabello negro corto parado sobre los restos de lo que creían era una casa. —acabamos con todos los Hollows sin bajas para el escuadrón.

El vitoreo de los hombres bajo su mando no se hizo esperar. Una victoria siempre era para celebrarse, por pequeña que fuera, eso brindaba algo de esperanza a los caídos en desgracia.

Ichigo, el muchacho de cabello naranja que los contemplaba sentado sobre una roca, no los podía culpar. Había sido una batalla muy larga. Muchos Shinigamis, como se les conocía al grupo de personas que valientemente luchaban contra los Hollows, resultaron heridos, pero ninguno fue de gravedad, lo que pasaba muy poco. Los Shinigamis salían todos los días arriesgando sus vidas en pro de salvar la de ciento de civiles inocentes.

Sin embargo a él esta pequeña victoria, si se le podría llamar así, no lo hacía feliz.

A su alrededor sólo miraba desolación, casas y edificios destruidos, los campos y bosques estaban casi extintos, en su lugar sólo había tierras áridas, el agua estaba escaseando. Pero lo más triste era que las personas vivían con miedo, hambre, desesperación y dolor. Ese dolor insoportable por haber perdido a sus seres queridos en mano de aquellos devoradores de seres vivos.

Ese dolor que él conocía muy bien.

—Ichigo. —la voz de aquel hombre que vestía el haori blanco, insignia del capitán, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. —Es hora de irnos, hijo.

Isshin, su padre, lo miraba con preocupación, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer por el momento.

Ichigo asintió y se puso de pie, casi mecánicamente caminó detrás de su grupo. Siendo su padre capitán, él perteneció a los Shinigamis desde muy pequeño, recibió entrenamiento y a corta edad empezó a participar en la lucha contra los Hollows, pero ese día en particular estaba demasiado sensible.

Caminaron lo que le pareció largas horas a través de terreno árido bajo los rayos del sol. Antes había sido un bello prado con un río cristalino. Miró hacia un punto particular a la derecha. Se detuvo a beber un poco de agua de una vieja cantimplora atada a su cintura.

La mirada avellana se dirigió a los restos quemados de lo que años atrás fuera un frondoso árbol.

 **.**

 **.**

— _Están en la rama de allá. —señaló el pequeño Ichigo hacia una de las ramas más fuertes, donde podía apreciarse un pequeño nido de ave. —Tendremos que trepar Rukia._

— _No hay problema. —respondió la niña sonriendo. Y con gran agilidad empezó a subir al árbol, imitada luego por su amigo._

 _Ambos lanzaron exclamaciones de sorpresa al ver dentro del nido a cuatro polluelos sin plumas._

 _Pero lo que hizo a ese recuerdo realmente memorable, fueron la gran sonrisa de Rukia y el brillo que reflejaban aquellos ojos violetas._

 _Después de ese día no hubo muchos momentos felices._

 _Nadie supo cómo pasó, sólo una mañana aparecieron en el pueblo enormes seres a los que pronto nombraron Hollows. No estaban preparados para ellos y mucha gente murió. Poco a poco se formó un ejército para combatirlos, los Shinigamis, pero su modo de vida cambió._

 _Ya no fueron libres, tuvieron que esconderse, dejar de salir por la noche, vivir siempre en alerta, y lidiar con la muerte._

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo alejó los fantasmas de su mente y regresó al presente. Sus compañeros ya se habían alejado varios metros, pero no hizo nada por apresurar su paso.

No quería encontrarse con él, ese día no. No podía verlo a la cara sin sentir culpa, sin querer rogarle que dejara su estoicismo y que por primera vez le reprochara lo débil que había sido. Él lo soportaría, soportaría gritos, reproches, golpes.

Lo merecía todo.

Miró al cielo para comprobar que llovía, pero no era así. El cielo no tenía nubes y el sol resplandecía con fuerza.

Entonces llevó una mano a su cara.

Lloraba. No quería hacerlo pero las lágrimas no se detenían. Era irónico, era un día soleado, pero por dentro, en lo más profundo de su ser, en su alma… llovía.

Ese día se cumplían diez años desde que la perdió, y aunque muchos en ese tiempo habrían logrado superar la herida y seguir adelante, él no pudo.

—Rukia.—pronunció en un lamento y por fin su mente y corazón cedieron ante los recuerdos…

.

.

.

— _Ichigo, no creo que debamos estar aquí. —mencionó la chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas mirando con cautela a su alrededor._

— _No sabía que fueras tan miedosa, enana. —señaló Ichigo con burla, parado frente a ella con una linterna en la mano._

 _El día anterior había salido a explorar con un grupo de Shinigamis y encontraron aquella caverna en lo profundo del bosque. Nadie se animó a entrar. Así que esa mañana decidió llevar a Rukia para investigarla juntos, tal vez encontrarían una fuente de agua._

— _No soy ninguna cobarde, soy cautelosa. —mencionó. —no debemos bajar la guardia, no sabemos cuándo pueden atacar. —en su voz se apreciaba abatimiento._

 _En aquella época los ataques de los Hollows eran esporádicos, pero no por ello menos peligrosos._

 _Ichigo sonrió. Rukia no pertenecía a los Shinigamis porque su sobreprotector hermano lo impedía, pero claramente se podía ver en ella el espíritu de una guerrera. La había sorprendido muchas veces entrenando con una espada de madera, pero lo mantuvo en secreto._

— _Entonces demuéstralo. Exploremos la caverna. —la retó._

 _La chica de ojos violetas le sonrió decidida, aceptando el desafío._

 _Pasaron varios minutos internándose en la cueva, descubriendo las figuras que con el pasar de los años y las lluvias se habían formado, hablando de todo y nada a la vez. Ellos nunca se referían de algún modo sobre la relación que mantenían, pero todos podían ver algo más que amistad._

 _Unos rugidos provenientes de la oscuridad de la cueva interrumpieron el paseo._

— _El llanto del Hollow. —susurró Rukia deteniendo su paso, al igual que Ichigo, quien llevó la mano a su espalda, lugar donde cargaba su Zanpakuto. Se tensó al descubrir que no la llevaba consigo._

— _Debemos irnos. —mencionó el chico a sabiendas que estaban indefensos._

 _Pero sus intenciones no pudieron concretarse, de la oscuridad emergió una imponente figura caminando sobre dos patas, con un hueco en el pecho y una máscara en la cara._

— _¡Huye! —gritó Ichigo mientras se colocaba delante de Rukia. La había llevado a esa situación y era su deber protegerla._

 _Mentiroso. La verdad era que si algo le pasaba a ella, no lo soportaría._

 _La verdad de sus sentimientos por ella le cayó de golpe, así que no fue capaz de reaccionar ante la embestida de su adversario._

 _Todo pasó muy rápido frente a sus ojos. La mordida que estaba por recibir fue bloqueada por el pequeño cuerpo de su compañera, quien sin pensarlo dos veces había brincado en medio de Ichigo y el Hollow._

— _¡Rukia! —gritó horrorizado._

 _Ella se quejó del dolor, aquello la sujetaba del hombro y pecho, pero valiéndose su sus últimas fuerzas, sacó una pequeña daga y la clavo en el cuello del monstruo._

 _Él la soltó y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Fue cuando Ichigo se acercó a Rukia._

— _Tonto…deberías saber que tu fuerza no es nada comparada con la suya. *—dijo ella con esfuerzo._

 _Pero aquello no terminaba, el Hollow se acercó y dándole un manotazo a Ichigo lo aventó lejos. Agarró del cuello a la chica agonizante y la arrastró hacia la oscuridad de la cueva._

 _Afuera se oían voces y tumulto y por instinto tenía que escapar._

— _¡Rukia! —volvió a gritar Ichigo desesperado mientras se incorporaba. La herida en el pecho, por las garras del Hollow, sangraba._

 _Intentó seguirlos pero no llegó muy lejos, su padre se lo impidió abrazándolo con fuerza._

— _Es muy tarde. —le dijo. Y aquellas palabras no hicieron más que terminar de quebrar su alma y corazón._

 _No dejó de llamarla hasta que la inconciencia por la pérdida de sangre lo venció._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de aquel día entrenó con ahínco, jamás se permitiría de nuevo ser débil. Siempre que podía y como obsesión, salía a cazar Hollows, quería encontrar a aquel que se la arrebató y matarlo. Quizá con eso su alma podría encontrar consuelo. Pero nunca pudo hacerlo.

—¡Nos atacan! —se escuchó un grito lejano que lo hizo enfocarse en el presente.

Ichigo miró a su alrededor. No podía creer lo que veía. Unos metros más adelante el escuadrón de su padre estaba rodeado, además de Hollows, por dos menos. Sólo había visto uno a lo largo de su vida y no les fue fácil derrotarlo. Y en ese momento todo el escuadrón se encontraba cansado por su anterior batalla.

—Prepárense para luchar. —ordenó Isshin y sus subordinados empuñaron su Zanpakuto. No sabían si podrían con ellos pero no se rendirían sin pelear.

Ichigo corrió para unirse en la batalla a sus compañeros.

Gritos de guerra y otros de dolor empezaron a resonar en el lugar. Los Shinigamis peleaban con valentía.

Ichigo se enfrentó a uno que parecía insecto. Brincó para esquivar un manotazo que provocó polvareda, la aprovechó para atacar y cortó al Hollow en el brazo. Eso no era suficiente, impulsándose brincó hacia atrás para librar el ataque del otro brazo.

Luego tomando impulso pudo brincar sobre el brazo y recorrerlo hasta llegar al rostro, con un fuerte golpe logró quebrar la máscara de Hollow y hacerlo desaparecer.

El combate siguió generando bajas en ambos bandos, inclinándose la balanza en favor de los hollows gracias a los menos.

Ichigo intentó correr para ayudar a un compañero, pero un Hollow lo aventó hacia unas rocas con un fuerte manotazo.

—Arg.—se quejó del dolor. Se llevó una mano a la reciente herida en el hombro, sangraba pero eso no lo detendría. Se levantó dispuesto a luchar.

Se enfrentó al monstruo con coraje pero dos veces más cayó al suelo, perdiendo la Zanpakuto en la última caída.

Tal vez si no se levantaba el Hollow lo dejaría vivir. Pero no sería un cobarde otra vez.

Se puso de pie frente al Hollow, que rugió antes de lanzarse hacia él.

Mientras lo veía acercarse pensó en ella. Estaba preparado para morir.

Sin embargo el Hollow nunca llegó a él. A mitad del camino se partió en dos. E Ichigo no tardó en entender el por qué.

Parado frente a él había alguien usando un kimono negro con una Zanpakuto en la mano. Lo había salvado matando al Hollow.

La figura pequeña envuelta en una capa blanca se acercó hasta él. Llevaba una máscara blanca que le cubría el rostro, pero dejaba al descubierto sus ojos y su cabello.

 _"Cuando cerré los ojos, una figura de una mujer entró en mi mente. Ella es un poco pequeña, de cabello negro y que usa un kimono negro. Ella tiene un temperamento alto y los ojos orgullosos. Los recuerdos de nuestros días juntos. Días en los que confiábamos nuestra vida el uno al otro… No hay ninguna forma de olvidarme de ella. Conozco a esa mujer. Los recuerdos que fueron tallados en el interior del fondo de mi alma estaban flotando..."_

—¡Rukia! —exclamó sorprendido. Aquellos ojos violetas eran inconfundibles.

El misterioso personaje se quitó la máscara.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Ichigo. —mencionó con aquella voz que lo estremeció. Era la misma de aquel recuerdo de su niñez.

—¿Cómo…?

—Te lo contaré después, tenemos algo importante que hacer antes. —sonrió sabiendo que necesitaba explicarle porque no murió esa tarde, y porque no regresó hasta ahora.

Él asintió, en ese momento le bastaba saber que ella estaba viva.

—Rukia, después platicas con tu novio, ahora ayúdanos aquí. —una mujer de cabello morado y piel morena le gritó mientras cortaba a un Hollow por la mitad con una Zanpakuto.

Ichigo y Rukia se sonrojaron y algo nerviosos regresaron a la lucha. Fue cuando el joven se dio cuenta que no estaban solos, varias personas también con kimonos negros se habían unido a ellos.

Más tarde se enteraría que ese grupo había sido el salvador de Rukia, quien estuvo varios meses en recuperación y después en entrenamiento.

Con su ayuda lograron derrotar rápidamente a los Hollows y menos. Ellos mostraron tener armas y técnicas de combate más mortíferas.

—Ichigo, lo siento, quise regresar pero otras ciudades también sufrieron el ataque de Hollows. —mencionó con pesar Rukia parada frente a Ichigo. Alejados de ellos los demás atendían a los heridos y conversaban.

—Entiendo. —mencionó él. Sabía que Rukia era así, ayudaba siempre que podía. Y quizá tenía que reprocharle el que lo dejó con un gran dolor por muchos años, pero la felicidad de verla otra vez era mayor.

—Y sabes, encontramos su origen y su debilidad, y ahora podemos de una vez por todas eliminarlos. —sonrió esperanzada.

Y con aquella sonrisa la tristeza se borró e Ichigo vio de nuevo un bello cielo azul.

—Juntos podremos…

Ichigo no la dejó continuar, acercándose a ella la tomó por la nuca e hizo lo que por muchos años creyó imposible.

La besó.

Al separarse ella quedó sorprendida, y él aprovechó para acariciar con cuidado su rostro.

—Gracias... Rukia, gracias a ti...ha dejado de llover... —le dijo y la volvió a besar.

Y esa tarde además del amor, también florecieron la fe y la esperanza de un mundo mejor, de que el mañana cambiaría y por fin aquel desierto se trasformaría en un paraíso.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero la historia haya sido de su agrado.**

 ***Utilicé algunas frases del anime y de la canción.**


End file.
